New life as a ghost halfa
by fighterofflames
Summary: Stu Pickles get assigned a job by Vlad Masters.  Tommy, Dil, and Kimi are now halfas.  Dani helps out.  Danny observes their fights.  Will they learn how to fight right?  Is the war still going on?  Wil Dil be the first to have a plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Rugrats/All Grown Up.**

Stu Pickles was working on one of his greatest inventions, a ghost portal. He didn't believe in ghosts though. He was paid to make the portal for Vlad Masters.

"Once this portal is complete I will be able to go into the ghost zone again." Vlad had said to himself. He wanted his revenge on Danny Fenton for a long time. Vlad had paid Stu to build the portal since he was a good inventor.

"The portal should be done by tonight or tomorrow morning." Stu said to Vlad.

"Excellent." Vlad said. "I'll be back tonight to see if you're done."

"Don't worry Mr. Masters. I'll do whatever I can to finish it." Vlad smiled at what Stu said and walked off to his limo. The limo drove off from the Pickles house.

Dil and Tommy watched the limo leave as they were coming back from school. "I can't believe that dad is actually making a portal to the ghost realm." Dil said excitedly.

"Dil get real. Ghosts don't exist." Tommy told him.

"Just because that you never saw one doesn't mean they don't exist. I want to go see the portal."

"You think dad will let us? He has only left the machine to sleep and to get something to eat once in a while."

"Let's call our friends over to let them see the portal."

Tommy sighed, "I don't know when you will learn that ghosts do not exist." The boys entered the house and went to their rooms. Dil decided to call the gang to come see the ghost portal.

"You mean that invention downstairs was going to be a portal, Dil?" Phil asked on the phone with Dil.

"You got it man. Are you going to come over?"

"Yeah count us in Dil." Phil said and hung up.

Dil decided to go to the Java Lava since he forgot the number to the place. Dil walked in and saw Kimi working. "Hey Dil, where's Tommy?" She asked him.

"He's doing his homework right now. I was just wondering if you and Chuckie want to see the portal our dad is making today." He asked her politely.

"You mean that invention your dad has been talking non-stop for the past few days? Count us in." Kimi said as Chuckie came through the door.

"Count us in for what?" He asked his sister.

"Oh we're going to see the portal Dil's dad has been working on for the past few weeks."

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. When should we come over?" He asked Dil.

"My dad's showing it off tonight. Come over when your shift is over."

"Will do see you later." Dil walked out the door and went home.

Meanwhile at Amity Park, Danny's parents heard that Vlad was getting a new ghost portal that was made by Stu Pickles. The family packed their bags and went to California. (I do not know the name of the city where the rugrats live.) Danny was getting a little mad at Vlad for hiring someone to build the portal for him. Jazz tried to calm Danny down which actually worked.

"Danny, I know Vlad gets on your nerves but try not to show it in front of mom and dad." Jazz said to Danny.

"Thanks Jazz. I just wish Vlad would stop paying people so that he can have a ghost portal like we do. He does everything he can to kill dad, and you know that now. I just hope nothing happens while we are there at the Pickles house." Danny said.

"Don't worry about it ok. I'm just glad that dad got an invite instead of coming uninvited so we don't get into trouble." Jazz said relieved.

"Hey kids we're here." Their mom said in excitement.

That night all of Tommy's friends were here because of Dil. Tommy wasn't happy because of this. He found out that a family called the Fentons had come over because of being good friends with Vlad in college.

Everyone there was ready to see the portal turn on.

"Everyone put these goggles in so the light won't hurt your eyes." Everyone puts the goggles on. "Here we go." Stu plugs in the portal but nothing happens. "I don't get it. What went wrong?"

"I think you should check it out in the morning Mr. Pickles. You look like that you haven't got enough sleep." Vlad had told him.

"I guess your right." The grown ups and Jazz went upstairs to the living room. Tommy and the gang wanted to figure out what was wrong with the portal. Danny stayed and watched what they were going to do with the portal.

"I thought that the portal into the ghost realm will work." Dil said.

"Dil how many times do I have to tell you that ghosts don't exist?" Tommy said. Danny was just leaning against the wall.

"I wouldn't be sure of that." Danny said to Tommy. The gang stared at him.

"What are you saying?" Chuckie asked.

"I've seen ghosts all the time since my parents built their portal."

"Wow, you actually saw ghosts?" Dil asked him.

"Yes I have."

"I doubt that ghosts exist. I doubt that he has seen any ghosts either." Tommy said. Danny walked over to him.

"I dare you to walk into the portal. Any one can join him if you like." Danny said to everyone. Chuckie backed away. Phil and Lil both shook their heads no. Dil ran into the portal, and Kimi walked into the portal to give Tommy comfort for not being the only one. Tommy gulped and went into the portal. When he was in the machine with Kimi and Dil, Dil accidentally pressed a button. Then out of nowhere the machine turned on. Tommy, Kimi, and Dill were all being shocked inside the portal.

"KIMI!" Chuckie yelled and tried to get in but was stopped by Danny. "Let me go that's my sister in there and she' going to die by that electricity going through her body."

Danny stared at him and said, "Don't worry. She'll come out alive."

What happened next shocked everyone there except Danny. Tommy came walking out first. His hair was now green instead of purple and his eyes were glowing yellow. He had on a green shirt with the symbol T and L together. His pants were now shorts, and the color was red.

Dil came out next. His hair was now white and was smoothed out instead of the usual bushy. His eyes were now glowing blue. He had on a yellow and white shirt with the symbol D and L together. He was wearing shorts that were now yellow on the left and white on the right.

When Kimi came out she had grey hair. Her eyes had started to glow purple. She wore a shirt with the color red all over it with the symbol K and A together. She had a black skirt going to her knees.

"What happened to them?" Phil asked.

"Their molecules got rearranged. Now they are what ghosts call them, halfas." Danny said to them.

"What's a halfa?" Lil asked politely.

"A halfa is a person who has his or her dna mixed together with ectoplasm making them half human and half ghost." Danny said in a calm voice.

"How do they turn back to normal?" Chuckie asked.

"All they have to do is think about being in their human form. They won't have control at transforming at first, but once they get use to it. They will learn how to control their powers."

"How do you know all about this?" Phil asked this time.

""I'm what they call a halfa also." Danny transformed into his ghost form and walked over to the other halfas. "I've been in the ghost zone many times, and I have seen things that some people will probably never see in their life." One of Danny's new powers was to transform other people back to their original state if they were halfas. He tried this for the first time. Phil, Lil, and Chuckie watched as the three halfas went back to their original human form.

"Now I wish that I went into the portal." Phil said to everyone conscious. Tommy was the first one to wake up.

"What happened?" Danny changed them back before Phil said anything. He also changed back to his human form. Tommy saw Dil and Kimi starting to wake up. "Why do they look like that?"

"When you three went into the portal, your body was fused with ectoplasm." Danny stated.

"Your dna had gotten fused together, and you guys have become ghosts." Phil said.

"Awesome, I'm a ghost." Dil said.

"Think about being human." Danny said. The three new halfas obeyed and went back to their original form. Danny smiled.

"Aw man, I thought I was all ghost." Dil stated.

"Actually you can transform from human to ghost and vise versa. You are actually half ghost and half human." Danny said. He started to walk to the stairs. "Unplug the portal and go to bed. I'll tell you more about being half ghost tomorrow." Danny said and left.

"Is it just me or is that guy creepy?" Phil asked.

Tammy answered that while unplugging the portal. "He is very strange to me too. I just hope there is nothing else besides just having a ghost half." When Tommy had said this his foot went intangible and went through the floor as he walked to the stairs. He fell down and hit his head on the floor. "What had happened?"

"Your foot it went intangible or something like that." Dil said while helping him up. The gang went upstairs, and everyone had gone to bed at their house. Kimi had a little trouble while walking home, but Chuckie helped her out.

"He has a little explaining to do with these powers I now have." She said to Chuckie.

"I couldn't agree more Kimi." Chuckie said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well some people think I should add Dani to this story. I will after all she's my favorite character on Danny Phantom. I do not own any of these characters on this story nor will I ever will own them.**

The next morning the portal had gotten to work. Vlad was happy that it worked. He was going to take the portal to his mansion the next day since he had to call them first. Danny was a little mad at Vlad for making the portal in the first place.

Danny knew that was the least of his worries. He went off to go sight seeing. He was just walking by the Java Lava when he saw Kimi working there. He went inside seeing she was losing control of her powers.

"Fear makes you lose control of your powers. You should just not worry, and you will be fine with your powers." Danny told her as he went up to her. She was shocked to hear his voice come out of nowhere. "You're surprised to hear that coming from me. This was the first thing to learning about your powers. I will have a strawberry and apple smoothie to go." Kimi just stared for a little bit.

She went to work on the smoothie and started to say, "Ok in order for me to control my powers I need to just not worry about it. It's easier said then done."

"No kidding."

Kimi had finished his smoothie and gave it to him. He paid for the smoothie and left. Kimi just watched him leaving. She sighed. _Maybe he's right about me losing control over my powers. I need to just not worry._

_I'm glad you listened._

She heard that voice in her head. She looked around and saw no one talking to her. She was really confused about what had just happened. _Ok that was really weird. Who had talked to me in my head?_

_Who do you think?_

_Wait a minute. You mean to tell me I can talk to some people using my mind?_

_Well yes you can. I will teach you how to use it since I can hear you and not everyone else yet._

"This is going to be cool." Kimi said to herself. After she finished her shift she went over to her house to practice some of her powers. She decided to try her telepathic powers first by asking Danny a question. _When will you meet us?_ She asked trying to talk to Danny. He did not respond. _I must be out of communication range._

_No you're not. I heard you. I'll see you tonight at the park. I'll be in my ghost form._ He finished talking to her with his mind. Kimi had no idea what to say. She studied what she can do first. She tried turning invisible but only her hand turned invisible.

"This is going to take a long time." She tried it again. This time it had worked. She came back visible and was really exhausted. "Trying to use my powers really takes the energy out of me. I need to be careful if I'm in my ghost form." She went to get a drink of water and decided to think of her powers.

Meanwhile Dil had fun using his powers in his room. He found out he can shoot blue energy rays from his hands. He had fun shooting cans in his room. He was glad that his mom and dad were busy and not in the house. Tommy heard the commotion and went into Dil's room. Dill shot the can again, and it came right to Tommy's face. Tommy reacted real quickly by going intangible, but he went through the floor as well.

Tommy said before he was gone, "I think that we need to talk to Danny about our powers." Dil just stared as his brother went to the first floor. He went to his ghost half and flew to where Tommy was. Tommy was on the couch in his ghost form luckily.

"You know. I think you're right. I know how to shoot these beams out of my hands but what is wrong with my flying?" He asked as he went upside down, He was floating upside down and tried to turn right side up but changed to his human form. He fell and hit the carpet hard. Dil rubbed his head. "Ok I'll admit that hurt. How do we find him T?"

"I don't know maybe Kimi had some contact with him." Tommy told him.

"I forgot she had gotten the powers to. Let's fly to her place." Dil said happily.

"We need to learn how to fly before we can go anywhere flying."

"Oh yeah, well are we going or not?" Dil asked as Tommy was still lying on the couch just thinking.

Tommy got up and went to the door. The two boys were walking down the sidewalk not knowing of someone following them.

"Are you sure about this Danny?" Danny's friend asked him.

"I know it. These three have to learn that some things in life are more complicated then they actually know." Danny said.

"Why did you call me hear anyway?"

Danny just stared at her and smiled.

Tommy and Dil walked up to the Finster's house. Tommy rang the bell. Kimi answered the door and smiled. "I'm glad you came over to my house. Danny said that he'll meet us at the park tonight."

"He told you in person?" Tommy asked her.

"Actually he told using his mind. It was kind of weird talking to him with my mind. I tried to turn invisible earlier and was exhausted after two minutes. Who knew that would take the life energy out of me." Kimi told them this while they walked into the living room.

"Hey Kimi watch this." Dil shot a blue ecto ray at a piece of trash and the trash flew up into the air and into the garbage. The ray however bounced off the floor and hit the ceiling leaving a small blue mark up there. "Whoops. I wonder if it comes off."

"It better or I'm going to be grounded for a little while." Kimi told him.

"Dil how long did you practice that?" Tommy asked him.

"I kind of did it all night. I better explain." Dil said

_Flashback_

"I need to get a good night sleep for tomorrow." Dil told himself. He went to sleep or at least he tried. He noticed a small blue light from somewhere.

"Where's that light coming from?" He looked down at his hand and saw it glowing blue.

"How do I turn this light off?" He held out his hand, and it shot a blue ray from his hand.

"Now that is what I call cool." He shot it at his dirty laundry on the floor. The clothes went into his basket. He shot at a piece of trash and missed completely. He shot again, and it bounced off the ground and hit the door.

"I better be careful. Don't want to wake up mom and dad now." He kept on t\shooting rays at things in his room until morning.

_End Flashback_

The two just stare at Dil. Dil was waiting for a response.

"Ok. I wonder if we have that power too. I'm going to try." Kimi said. She was going to try, but Tommy stopped her.

"I think we should try tonight when Danny is teaching us. I don't think we need a problem happening anytime soon." Tommy said. Kimi nodded her head. Dil just shrugged.

"What are we going to say to the others though? I mean. They know about our ghost half but do they need to know about our powers that we are developing?" Dil asked.

"I think that we should tell them later. Right now is not a good time." Tommy said. Dil just nodded.

Danny was waiting in the park for the three to show up that night. The three of them walked up to him in the park.

"Glad you guys could make. I was just wondering when you will show up." Danny said.

"We were wondering if you will teach us how to use these powers?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not going to teach you guys." Danny said.

"What do you mean that you're not teaching us?" Kimi said.

Danny smiled, "I have someone who will teach you." Danny pointed behind them in the sky. They saw a girl who looked a lot like Danny in his ghost form, but they never saw his ghost form. "She will teach you everything you need to know since I'm leaving when the portal is going to Vlad's."

"Yes, I am going to teach you everything I know. My name is Dani with an i. Do not call me Danielle or you'll get it." Dani told them.

"Get what?" Kimi asked. Dani hand started to glow green. Dil saw this and started to glow his hand blue. She shot at Kimi to warn her, but the attack was blocked by Dil shooting his ecto ray. Danny just stared at him surprisingly.

"I'm guessing that you learned that last night." Danny said.

"You know it." Dil said to him. Danny turned his hand blue and made three ice crystals.

"You guys see these crystals." The three nodded their heads. "I will give these to you to help advance your telepathic abilities. Even though they are made of ice they look really nice." Danny gave them each an ice crystal.

Kimi looked at hers. "They are really beautiful. How do you two know each other anyway?"

"That story is for another day I will teach you how to fly or at least float tonight." Dani said.

Danny started to walk off but said one more thing to them. "I have friends who can help out every now and then. We will give you weapons once you are ready for them." He changed into his ghost form and flew off. The four of them waved goodbye.

"Are you guys ready?" Dani asked them.

"Sure." They said all together.

She smiled. She pulled out her phone and said, "You want to hear his theme song?"

"He has a theme song? Sweet, I want to hear it." Dil said.

"Well, you can hear it later. Right now let's train." She taught them the best she could.

Dil finally was able to float not upside down most of the time. Kimi was having trouble just staying off the ground for at least an inch. Tommy had gone intangible while trying to float. He tried to grab something but missed saw that he was intangible.

"Why do I keep turning intangible?" Tommy asked.

"You are letting fear get in the way. Fear makes you lose control of your powers." Dani told him. She sees Vlad talking to someone. "Stay here." She went to see what Vlad was up to.

"Make sure that some of these little kids get powers from the portal. I need some apprentices to train." Vlad said.

"It shouldn't be hard for me to do. Hunting is what I do best. When do I start?" Skulker asked.

"You start tonight."

**I bet that you did not see that coming. Dani is going to hide from Vlad or is she? Will Danny help before he leaves? Will Vlad get what he wants? What will the rest of the gang do? Will Angelica and Susie know? Will I ever stop asking questions about this story? Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I love this.**

**Danny: Where did I go?**

**Dani: No one cares.**

**Me: I do, but you are still my favorite.**

**Dani: Oh yeah, He does not own Danny Phantom or Rugrats/All Grown Up.**

Dani gasped to herself. She flew off to the others. "We need to get out of here and get to Danny." She told them.

"Why?" Kimi asked her.

"No time to explain. We need to go now!" The four flew off to Tommy's house. _Danny listen. Skulker is in town wanting to hunt down the gang. Vlad wants to turn them into halfas now. The others need to be found and brought to Tommy's house._

_No problem Dani. I'll get them there asap._

Dani sighed. She knew Vlad wanted anyone to be his apprentice but if he got any of these kids to be his apprentice. She would have to try to convince them that Vlad was an evil villain. She hated him for trying to melt her into ectoplasm.

"Are you ok?" Dil asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Dani said.

"Why are we flying away?" Tommy asked.

"Danny's and my arch nemesis is in town. He wants you guys and the others to be his apprentices." She told them. "He wants to rule the world and would do anything to get what he wants."

Kimi gasped, "You mean he wants us to work for him. I don't think that is a good idea for us to join him."

"No kidding, I think that he would do anything is crazy, and you thought I was strange." Dil said mostly to Tommy.

"Dil don't start about all other things you believe in. Right now we have to focus on not getting captured by that evil villain." Tommy said.

Skulker was following them from behind smiling. "This is going to be easy." He fires rockets at them. Dani hears the rockets coming at them.

"Duck!" She yelled at them.

"Why?" Dil asked. He turned around and saw the rockets. "Oh don't you mean run?"

"Do you want to start that right now?"

"Sorry." Dani fired her ecto beams at the rockets blowing them up.

"Hey Skulker, I hope you will learn something about this." Danny said out of nowhere.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked him.

Danny smiled and said, "Dil fire away." Dil shot his ecto beam at Skulker hitting dead on.

"Now that was sweet I hit him." Dil said excitedly.

"You did, but it had hardly left a mark on his suit." Dani said.

"Oh snap, I better fly away with the others."

"Wait for me." Dani said.

"Why?"

"I don't know where you live? Dad never told me." Her eyes opened wide. "Whoops."

"What do you mean dad?"

"Tell you later." She fired her ecto beams from her feet at Skulker hitting the rocket launchers right off.

"You're going to pay for that." He said to her. Danny came right in front of him and froze Skulker right there. Dani grabbed the thermos and sucked Skulker into it. The two gave a high fived to each other.

Dil was surprised to see ice come out of Danny's hand. "Now that was more than just cool. I want to learn that power." Dil told Danny.

"That power will develop over time Dani doesn't even have that power yet." Danny told him.

"Aw man, I guess that I will wait then." Dil said. The three took off to Tommy's house. They went into the house and saw the others waiting there.

"Where have you been D?" Tommy asked.

"I stayed and watched the fight. It didn't last long." Dil told him leaving out the power he saw Danny used. "We have a lot of stuff to learn from these guys. My ecto blast had done hardly any damage on that suit."

"Wait a minute. You actually fought a ghost? Now that's cool." Phil said to them.

"Phillip this is serious. They could have been hurt for all we know." Lil said.

"I leave tomorrow, and Dani will stay and train you guys for a while. I will bring weapons over at the right time." Danny said.

"Are you going to teleport them here?" Dani asked him which shocked everyone.

"You had to mention one of my new powers out loud?"

"Sorry, I had just wanted to know if you are or not."

Danny sighed, "I might as well now since you revealed my power to everyone." Danny had teleported himself back to his hotel room. Everyone saw him disappear for the night. Dani sighed as he left the place. _We'll talk in the morning before I leave with the family Dani._

Kimi decided to use her telepathic powers to see if he was talking to her but only heard Dani say back _Ok dad._ She heard the word dad not Danny. She was shocked to here this. She wanted to know how a guy like his age has a daughter about her age. She was really confused but decided not to mention she heard her say that using her mind.

Vlad was mad that Skulker was captured only a few minutes after given the assignment to capture the six almost teenagers. He wanted them to follow in his footsteps. He figured Danny probably told them a few things about ghosts. "I will get what I want Danny. No one is going to stop me from what I want."

He walked over to the window in his hotel room and sighed. "It has been a year since Danny has gotten his powers, and he still refuses to let me teach him. Dani is hiding from me because of trying to melt her into ectoplasm. I need a better strategy to get these six to join me after I make them halfas. That's it! I'll invite Stu Pickles and his friends over to my mansion. There I will get the six preteens to become halfas having only me to look forward to for training. Oh how do I do it?" He asked himself in a happy mood.

The next day the movers arrived to pick up the portal and bring to his mansion in Wisconsin. "I want to invite you guys to come over to my mansion." Vlad told Stu.

"Gee Mr. Masters; I think my family would love to see your mansion." Stu told him.

"You can bring your friends along as well if you want to." Vlad said to him. Vlad got up from the table and walked away. Stu was thinking about bringing his family.

"Well I guess that I'll see you later Vlad." Jack said at the door of the house.

"I'm glad that you were able to get the portal moved to your mansion. Come on kids' time to go." Maddie said then went into the Fenton RV. Danny was talking to Dani with his mind.

_I have a feeling that Vlad will invite them to his mansion. If they go, you better make sure that Vlad doesn't get them and make sure they do not show their powers in front of him._

_Don't worry dad. I'll take care of them. I want grandpa and grandma to remember what had happened earlier. I wish their memory wasn't erased._

_I know Dani. Be careful._

_I love you dad._

_I love you too Dani._ They hugged each other, and Dani kissed him on the cheek. Danny went into the RV. Once he sat down everyone waved goodbye, and the RV took off.

Dani stood their invisible to everyone. She watched Danny leave. She walked over to the gang still invisible.

"Hey everyone listen to this. Vlad Masters has invited us to go see his mansion." Stu told everyone.

"Wow Stu, I would love to go see his mansion, but I have to watch the Java Lava." Chas said.

"Come on Chas. This is a once in a lifetime experience. When do you think it will happen again?"

"Good point. All right I'm in."

"You know bro. I am so in on going to Vlad's man. Think of all the things that he might have in that mansion." Drew said.

"I know, but we can't play with everything because we need to make the right impression on this guy."

"I think Betty will love to see the place herself." Howard said.

"Then it is settled. We'll leave tomorrow to go see Vlad's mansion." Stu said happily.

"He gave you directions right?" Drew asked.

"Of course he gave me directions. He gave them to me when he asked me to go see his place. He's even wanted you guys to come including our families."

"Let's go pack then." Drew said.

"This is not going to be good for the gang." Dani said. She heard the entire conversation the grown ups talked about. She flew over to Tommy's room. The gang was there including Angelica and Susie.

"I wonder what our dads are talking about." Chuckie said.

"I don't wonder; I know." Dil said. Everyone stared at him including Dani. She was still invisible. "I mean think about it. Vlad probably invited us to go to his mansion."

"He did." Angelica and Susie saw a girl turn visible in front of them. "You three need to be ready. I need to train you a little more right now because where you are going is Danny's arch nemesis lives." Dani told them.

"Alright who are you?" Angelica asked her.

"The name is Danielle but call me Dani." Dani told her.

"She is supposed to train Tommy, Kimi and me for some things coming ahead in the future. I do not want to explain." Dil said.

"What do you mean train?" Susie asked. Tommy, Kimi, and Dil all transformed to their ghost form in front of them. Angelica looked at them with a smile.

"You changed your looks. I really like it." Angelica said. Dil decided to shoot her with an ecto blast. The blast had hit her on the bottom of her shoe. "What did you do?"

"I shot your shoe with one of my powers." Dil said with a smile.

"No more questions and no more explaining right now. You guys need to pack right now and need to train a little more before heading over to Vlad's mansion." Dani told them.

"Easy come easy go." Phil said. He left the room with Lil and the others. Kimi looked at Tommy and smiled.

That night the entire gang went to see the halfas train with Dani. Dani decided to teach them invisibility and how to turn intangible. That did not really take long to learn but Kimi became exhausted after trying to turn invisible. Tommy lost himself with intangibility almost falling entirely through the floor. Dil was able to not get too tired all or fall through the floor.

"I guess that I can teach one more thing then. I'll teach you how to talk to each other with your mind." She looks at Kimi. "I know you have a little experience with this Kimi. Try talking to Tommy."

"Ok." Kimi said. She looks at Tommy._ Hey Tommy can you here me?_

Tommy's eyes went wide open. _I can here you loud and clear._

_Cool we can talk with our minds._ Dil said surprising Tommy.

_When did you enter this conversation Dil?_ He asked.

_I decided to enter it for no reason at all._

_Let them talk Dil. I see they don't need training now so class dismissed. _Dani said.

_We're not in class._ Kimi said.

_Then what do you call this._

_Oh yeah._ Kimi rubbed the back of her neck nervously. The gang all left the park and had gone home. They are going to learn something that they wished they had never come apart of in the beginning.

**Danny: Do I return?**

**Dani: Stop worrying dad.**

**Me: What she said.**

**Tommy: There he is throw the tomatoes.**

**Me: Time to get out of here. See yah.**

**Dani: Wait for me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now the gang is heading for their worst fear, or is they? I do not own any of these characters.**

**Dani: No duh.**

**Me: Glad no one else is here though.**

**Phil: Want to bet.**

**Me: Oh snap.**

It was morning. The gang had been packed and ready to go since last night. Danielle had to find a way to go with them without being noticed. All of the families had gotten into a RV that was bigger and better than the called I am Crud. All eight of the gang got a bed in the back which made it easy for Danielle to find a place to sleep.

The RV took off down the road all the way to Wisconsin. Tommy was hoping that there will be not as many stops like last time.

"You know T. I'm happy that we are going on a trip. I just do not like where we will be going." Dil said pretty much to everyone.

"I'm glad that we're going too Dil. Why did it have to be where Danny's arch nemesis lives?" Tommy asked himself.

"I already told you why so don't ask again." Dani said to him. "I do not like it at all either. Why do you think Danny wanted me to stay behind? He wanted to make sure you guys can defend yourself before something bad happens like this." Kimi knew she was right.

"Big deal if he's evil. I just want to see what his place looks like before we head back." Angelica said.

"You should care. The last time I was there I had nearly died if it wasn't for Danny. I wasn't properly trained. Danny's family doesn't even know I exist. I have to look out on my own with help from only Danny. Do you think that is cool?" Dani said in her face.

"Calm down. I get your point. I'll make sure that I'll watch my back."

"I think that she means that no one should go anywhere alone including you Angelica. He wants all eight of us to become his apprentices. Meaning if you are alone you will probably be captured in a blink of an eye." Susie said in confident tone.

"Susie's right." Dani said. Angelica sighed and nodded. "Good now that is in order we should..." Dani started but was interrupted by Betty. Dani turned invisible before Betty spoke.

"Hey kids how you guys doing back here?" Betty asked.

"We're doing fine mom. No need to worry about us." Lil said to her.

"Ok, just checking." Betty said then left the gang alone.

"As I was saying we should practice flying outside the RV for our speed." Dani said as Betty shut the door.

"Ooh ooh, May I go first?" Dil asked very anxiously.

"Ok, but I will have to be out there with you though."

"Ok." Dil transforms into his ghost form and goes outside with Dani.

"Race you to the RV." Dani said. "Ready, set, GO!" The two take off to the RV. Dani forgot to tell Dil that she can go three times as fast as Danny could since his speed was 140 now. Dil however had no trouble keeping up to her at the speed of 130 miles an hour which was his max. He was tired as he appeared in the room with Dani. "I forgot to mention not to overstretch the limit of your speed. You hit your max of 130 which is pretty good."

"Sweet I went 130 miles an hour." Dil said excitedly.

Dani did the same for Tommy and Kimi. Tommy ended up going at least 150 miles an hour and Kimi only ended up going to 120. Dani was happy to be able to get their speed running so they know how fast they can go.

The next day the RV pulled up in front of the mansion. The families got out and looked at the mansion. The gang was surprised to see a big mansion.

"I'm glad that you made it Stu. I see you brought your family and friends along. Come on in everyone. You'll be more surprised inside." Vlad led everyone inside the mansion. When they entered they saw so many things. "Do you like it?"

"I never knew that you were a Packers fan." Drew said.

"I am. I'll show you guys to your rooms just follow me." Vlad said. Everyone followed him, and he gave them their rooms. Everyone got their own rooms except the couples of course. Dani decided to visit Kimi first to talk. She knew Vlad didn't have the telepathic power since he never talked to her with his mind when she worked for him. She wanted to be careful just in case.

"Hey Kimi how do you like the room?" Dani asked as she walked through the wall.

"It's ok. I going to wonder around with the gang since you told us to be careful incase Vlad tries to capture us." Kimi said.

"Good I don't think that he'll try to capture you the minute you arrive but always be careful just incase he does."

"Thanks for the notice." The gang all met in the hall with Dani and went to look around. Dani stayed invisible to everyone just incase they run into anybody that they know which was a good thing because they ran into Stu.

"Hey kids, Vlad will show us his lab later. I wanted to tell you guys to be there in at least a hour." Stu said.

"Sure thing dad we'll be there." Stu walked off as Tommy said that. The gang sighed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Dani?" Susie asked.

"Yeah I am. Let's look around before we have to be at the lab." Dani said.

About an hour later the entire group was there in the lab with Vlad. "I'm glad you guys could make it." Vlad smiled. "May the kids stand here and you adults with Stu stand over there?"

Stu answered, "Ok." Vlad pulled a lever trapping the parents in one cage and the kids in another.

"That was easier than I thought." Vlad smiled.

"What are you doing?" Stu asked.

"I thought you watched the news when I revealed myself in front of the whole world that I was Vlad Plasmius."

"That was you! I totally forgot about that one time with the disasteroid." Drew said.

"I think we all did." Betty said.

"No matter" Vlad changed into his ghost form, "I will just take your children and make them become like me as a half ghost and half human hybrid." The parents all gasped.

"You are not laying a hand on our children." Kyra said.

"All I have to do is put them in the portal and zap them that is easier said then done though."

"You won't be touching them Vlad!" Everyone heard a strange girl's voice say. Dani appeared in front of Vlad. "I would like to see you try catching them."

"I knew Daniel was smart and clever just not this smart." Vlad said. The five non-halfas looked at Tommy, Dil, and Kimi.

The three of them sighed knowing that they have to help her. They went intangible and had gone through the cage. The parents were paying attention to the talk in front of them. Dani punched Vlad and went back to the cages.

"No one is going to mess with them. I also mean you Vlad." Dani smiled. Kimi, Tommy, and Dil walked right to her side.

"How did you three escape?" Vlad asked surprised.

"I think that it is time to show you that we mean to be a big problem for you Vlad." Tommy said. The three changed into their ghost forms right in front of everybody. The parents' eyes were wide open to see the three children change their forms.

"You mean to tell me that young Daniel tricked you three to go into the portal that night it did nothing. I am so going to get him for that." He fired his ecto beams at them. They all dodged the attack. Kimi flew up and shot her first purple ecto beam at him hitting him dead on. Vlad changed into four Vlad's and attacked the kids. Dil shot his ecto beams like a crazy man at the first clone that it was defeated immediately

Kimi did her best dodging every attack. She decided to make a force field on one of the attacks Vlad set on her and it worked. She shot another beam, and Vlad blocked it with an ecto shield. Dil shot him from behind destroying the clone. "Thanks." Kimi said.

"No problem." Dil said.

Tommy tried to think while attacking the clone with his yellow ecto beams. He flew up into the air and shot the beams from his feet and hit the clone right in the chest destroying it immediately.

Dani was taking on the normal Vlad like it was no problem. She was trying to use her new power on Vlad. She was using the power of nature against him. She shot vines at him trying to tie him up, but they went through him or so he thought. She made the vines intangible and captured Vlad in them. "I guess that I'm not weak after all huh Vlad?" She told him.

"Where did you get that power?" Vlad asked.

"From a friend he gave them to me. I am not telling you who though." Dani said then walked off. Everyone was freed from the cages.

"I am so proud of you kids." Didi said.

"Yep, I have to agree. You sure surprised us when you transformed." Betty said.

"How did this happen to you kids anyway?" Stu asked.

"Tommy was dared to go into it. Kimi and I decided to go with him so he wouldn't be alone in the portal." Dil said a little nervous. "Don't worry. we were just shocked for a little bit then came out of the portal like this."

"What are your names going to be for your ghost half?" Phil asked eagerly.

"I was thinking on going with Tommy Light."

"I'm going with Dil Light since we are brothers."

"I decided to go with Kimi Angel."

"I suggest you guys talk on the road about this before Vlad escapes from his imprisonment from the vines." Dani told them. Everyone went to their room and got their stuff. Everyone hurried to the RV with their stuff, and the RV left in a hurry. Dani was happy that was over. She looked at everyone talking to each other as family always does. She sighed about missing Danny. She wanted to be with her dad. She decided to talk to Stu Pickles about ghost situation. "Mr. Pickles, I know that you just the portal Vlad has, but you need to build another one just incase he sends ghosts to attack your hometown. You need the portal to send them back to where they belong. I know that it won't be simple but do it anyway." She said that and went to the back room to be alone.

Everyone stared at her leaving. "I have a feeling that she's right Mr. Pickles. I also think you guys need some equipment to have to capture the ghosts." Susie said.

"I'll have to start as soon as we get home." Stu said.

"We were told that Dani has a contact and will send us stuff that we need to defeat ghosts besides our powers." Tommy said not trying to reveal Danny's secret identity.

Meanwhile with Dani, she was looking out the window. _I miss you dad. I wish that I could be with you right now._ She turns her head and sees one person she thought she would never see again. "David what are you doing here?"

"I'm just going to tell you one thing. They don't need any more training from you. You can go home and see Danny right now." David said then disappeared.

"I guess that he's right. They need experience fighting ghosts, and Danny is the one besides Vlad that can do it." She smiled and grabbed her stuff. She left a note and flew off to Amity Park.

**Me: I liked it.**

**Dani: Thanks. *kisses his cheek***

**Phil: How come I don't get a kiss?**

**Me: Because you didn't write this.**

**Lil: Leave him alone Phil.**

**Danny: I'm back in the next chapter right?**

**Dani: Well duh. Please review if you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I hope no one followed me here.**

**Dani: Except me right?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer before they get here.**

**Dani: He does not own Rugrats all grown up or Danny Phantom.**

The gang arrived home. No one went to the back to bother Danielle since she needed time alone. Kimi went back there to find her gone. She found a note on her bed. She went over and picked it up.

_Dear Kimi,_

_I wrote this to you since it would be hard to explain to everyone where I'm going. I know you heard some of the conversation the other day when I was talking to Danny. You see I'm actually his clone. He adopted me to be his daughter, and I actually agreed to it. I love him more than anything else. Don't tell anyone but Dil. He's the only one that heard me call Danny dad. I left to go see him and tell you guys that you need experience instead of training. The first battle will be for you Kimi. When you arrive home be ready for any suspicion of a ghost attack. Oh, one more thing I am giving you something under your pillow. You'll find out how it works._

_Your Friend, Dani_

Kimi went over to her pillow to find a thermos. Kimi looked at it weirdly. "Why of all the things she would give me it would be a thermos?" She looked at it carefully. She couldn't figure it out. "I wish she left some instructions to this." Kimi sighed.

The next day the gang was at the Java Lava talking and hanging out like usual. Tommy and Dil were absent because they were helping their dad with the new ghost portal. Kimi was bored out her mind since her shift didn't start for a few more hours. Then out of no where a puff of purple fog came out of her mouth. _What was that?_ She looked around and saw nothing.

"When are we going to get attacked by a ghost? I want to see some action." Phil said.

"I don't think that I want to see any fights dealing with ghosts now that I know they are real and scary." Chuckie said.

"Uh Chuckie, you only saw one ghost besides Tommy, Dil, Dani, Danny, and me. How do you know all ghosts are scary?" Kimi asked.

"I don't, but I need to be careful."

"Who cares if they are scary? I want some action." Phil said.

"Phil! Stop saying that you want to see some action ok, or I will hurt." Lil said calmly.

Kimi decided to have some fun. _Hey Chuckie_.

"Who said that?" Chuckie asked.

"Said what?" Phil asked.

"Someone called my name."

"I didn't here anything." Lil said.

"Me neither." Phil added.

_Ccchhhuuuccckkkiiieee._

"Now I'm getting scared." Chuckie said. Kimi put a smirk on her face.

"Well I had my fun scaring my brother, but I got to go see the progress on the portal." Kimi said.

"That was you, who was scaring me?" Chuckie asked.

"Yes." Kimi said then walked out the door. Kimi was walking down when the purple fog came out of her mouth again. "What does that mean? Does it mean that there's a ghost near by or something." She kept on walking until she heard a scream.

"YOU CHANGED THE MENU!"

Kimi heard this and saw trails of meat going towards a woman who looked like a lunch lady. Kimi guessed that she was a ghost. "I was right. That sense of mine can sense ghosts." She ran into an ally and changed into Kimi Angel. She flew off towards the lunch lady. "Do you know that it is wrong to scare people from eating at lunch time?" She said.

"Who are you dear child?" The Lunch Lady asked.

"I'm Kimi Angel, and I am sending you back to the ghost zone." Kimi flew towards the Lunch lady. She sent an ecto beam at one of the arms so she wouldn't be grabbed but it missed.

"Foolish child. I'll show you that no one changes the menu on me." She shot meat at Kimi. Kimi went intangible right on time.

"Ok, she fights with meat. I got to get her to be weakened." Kimi attacked with ecto blasts again this time at the legs. The legs blew apart then reformed back together. Kimi was shocked to see that happen.

"You never thought I can do that." The Lunch Lady attacks Kimi with her meat minions. The first minion jumps on Kimi. Kimi flings into another minion and both fell apart. Another minion grabs her leg. She shoots it with her ecto beam. She shoots two more of the minions, and they fell apart.

"Well that was easy." Kimi said. Then the minions reformed. "Or not." She attacked the minions again destroying them again. She went up to the lunch lady and made a big ecto ball. She shot it at the lunch lady making all the meat fly off of her.

"You think that you have defeated me. You want a cookie?" The Lunch Lady asked her.

Kimi grabs the thermos. "Sorry but my answer is no." She points the thermos at the Lunch Lady. "Time to say goodbye." She presses the red button. A blue light came out of the thermos and sucked the Lunch Lady into it.

"I will be back to change the menu back." The Lunch Lady was captured. Kimi flew off from the battle and went to Tommy's house.

She decided to tell only Tommy and Dil about her battle against the Lunch Lady. "Hey guys how's it going with the portal?"

"Dad has the blue prints done and is already working on it." Tommy said.

"Good because I have a ghost in here that has to go back to the ghost zone." She shows them the thermos.

"You trapped a ghost in there?" Dil asked.

"Yeah, her name was the Lunch Lady." Kimi told him.

"This must be one of their weapons they have to capture ghosts." Tommy said.

"No duh, it was given to me by Dani. She gave it to me before she left."

"Why can't we have one?" Dil asked.

"You think that we wouldn't share this to capture ghosts. Do not tell Phil that I was in a fight with a ghost. He will go crazy for not seeing any action." Kimi told them.

Meanwhile at Amity Park, Danny watched the fight with his new power to see fights going on with ghosts. Dani was with him. The two observed the fight and were happy that Kimi won.

"She's only getting a taste of what you started with." Dani said.

"No kidding, the next battle will be for Dil only." Danny said.

"Well what are we going to do now dad?" Dani asked as they were flying into the sky.

"How about we go hang out like father and daughter should."

"I think that I'll accept it. I just wish that I can live with you dad."

"Me too Dani, me too."

**Me: Another sad moment at the end.**

**Kimi: I won a battle!**

**Dani: Good for you.**

**Dil: I'm next. Better watch out.**

**Phil: From what? All I see is you.**

**Dil: You are dead.**

**Me: Bye until next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Ok.**

**Dani: You ready?**

**Me: Guess So.**

**Dani: He does not own Danny Phantom or Rugrats all grown up.**

Stu had finished the portal again for the gang to visit anytime. "The portal is done and this time it turns on with no problem like last time." Stu said with satisfactory. "I don't want the kids to get affected by the portal. I just wish that I remembered what the name of those four ghosts are." Stu walked off to the kitchen.

"Tell me why Dani had to erase their memories from knowing the three of us are ghost halfas?" Kimi asked Dil.

"You think our parents would approve us fighting ghosts? They won't leave us alone about our powers if they did. They would study our molecular structure probably. We would have hardly any privacy." Tommy said. Kimi gave him the thermos. He pressed the release button and pointed it towards the portal. The Lunch Lady was put back into the zone. "I'm glad that's done."

_Flashback_

"Hey guys glad that you made it." Dani said in the park.

"Why did you return?" Kimi asked. "The letter said that you will…"

"Return when the time I want to return. I never mentioned that in the letter. I came to tell you guys that the portal will be done tomorrow, and the memories of all the grown ups and Angelica and Susie will be erased of anything dealing with names, transforming into ghosts, and escaping from the cage." Dani said then disappeared.

"Dude, now our identities are secrets again. Sweet!" Dil said.

_End Flashback_

"So who do you think we'll fight next time?" Kimi asked.

"We hardly even know any ghosts right now." Tommy said.

"Good point. I wish we had all the files that are Danny's enemies on our computer."

"So you have wished it and so it shall be." Desiree said.

"Who said that?" Dil said out of nowhere.

"Where were you Dil?" Tommy asked.

"I was walking around when I heard someone saying 'So you have wished it and so it shall be.' Is it just me or am I crazy?" Dil asked.

"I think we all know the answer to that."

"No duh, Dil, you believe almost everything that we don't believe in." Kimi said.

The two walk off to the Java Lava leaving Dil behind in the living room. Dil's ghost sense went off. He looked around and saw nothing. Then he saw a ghost flying off in the distance. He ran to his room and transformed into his ghost form. He flew after forgetting to go intangible and ran into the wall.

"Whoops, forgot to go intangible." He phased through the wall and gone after the ghost. "What's your name?"

"My name is Desiree. Tell me your deep desires." Desiree said.

"Danny mentioned he went against a ghost who grants wishes. I'm guessing that you're her." Dil said.

"Oh, I am not in the mood to mention. That loser beat me way to many times to keep on going with wishing. I guess that you'll be good enough to send me to him."

"Are you kidding? I am sending you back to the ghost zone." He shot an ecto blast at her chest. Desiree flies back and hits the wall. Desiree gets angry at him. She flies off away from Dil. "I don't think so." He flew after her. He chased her down an ally an saw her grant a wish.

"I wish that I had own a cool monster truck." A man said then walked off.

Dil covers her mouth before she granted the wish. He did not want to know what was going to happen if she did grant it.

"You think that you're smart enough to beat me." Desiree said then flew into the Java Lava.

Tommy's and Kimi's ghost sense went off. They looked around and saw Desiree. Phil saw the ghost and said, "I wish that I had a ghost weapon now."

"So you have wished it and so it shall be." She granted the wish, but instead of the weapon going to Phil it was in her hand instead. "Thanks for the weapon."

"No thanks for the distraction." Desiree turned around and got punch in the chest and hit the wall.

"I wish that you went into the thermos." Dil said to her.

"No, but I must obey. I will get my revenge." Kimi closed up the thermos capturing Desiree. Dil went into an ally and changed back to his human form and walked in.

"Nice going Dil." Tommy said as Dil sat down.

"By the way I think we might have the files on the computer. Kimi made a wish, and I think Desiree heard it so we can learn about the ghosts." Dil said.

"The weapon that I wished for is gone." Phil said in an upset matter.

"That means the files won't be there either. Oh man I wanted to see the files." Kimi said frustrated. The gang heads back to their homes for the night. Dil put Desiree back into the ghost zone.

Meanwhile in Amity Park, Danny was smiling. "Dil learned fast about fighting Desiree."

"He sure did dad. I hope it would have been easier for us then than it is for us now. We can beat the ghosts in no time flat." Dani said happily.

Danny looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and gave him a hug.

"What are you going to do when the letter comes true about the girl coming here?"

"I have no idea." He stares at the letter given to him by the chosen one of another world.

The next day Dil got on the computer to see if the files were there. "Come on please." He didn't find the files on the computer one bit. "I think going into the ghost zone will give me time to think about what I think that I'm going against." He phases through the ground and lands in front of the portal. "I won't be gone long." He goes into the portal and sees what he was not expecting.

**Lil: Where's Dil?**

**Phil: Don't ask me?**

**Danny: Has anyone seen the writer or Dani?**

**Kimi: Great Dil disappeared.**

**Tommy: Where's the writer?**

**Kimi: Don't ask me. Danny is with Phil and Lil finding him.**

**Me: They won't find us here.**

**Dani: Until next chapter everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Let's find Dil.**

**Dani: No one will follow us.**

**Danny: Except me.**

**Dani: Hey dad.**

**Me: I own none of these characters.**

When Dil had gone through the portal, Danny had seen this threw a little watch portal he has set up for himself. "This is going to be bad for Dil." He said to Dani.

"I hope he doesn't run into Walker. If he does he's in trouble." Dani said.

"You think he can go on his own Dani?" Danny asked.

"I think the others should know."

"He's on his own." Dani just stared from his response.

"Then why did you ask?" He smiled.

"To hear you're response."

Dani sighed. She hated it when he just wanted to hear her opinion. She decided to watch Dil from a distance in the zone. She left the room and went into the ghost zone to find Dil.

Dil was standing on a rock looking around the zone. He thought that the place will look really disgusting. He was right. He did not really like the way it looked. He liked the floating doors in the ghost zone. He decided to see what was in one of the doors.

"What are you doing?" Dil heard behind him. He turned around and saw Dani.

"I was going to see what was behind one of these doors." He was little nervous around her. "Why are you here?"

"I came to make sure that you don't get yourself into trouble with the law. The law man does not like seeing humans in the ghost zone. He wants to catch as many ghosts as he can and put them in the ghost jail." Dani told him.

"I guess that I need more experience in order to face the law, huh."

"No kidding. You better go before he gets here." Dil nodded and went back to the human world. Dani smiled and saw Walker looking around. She smiled and turned invisible. She flew back to where she lived.

Dil came out of the portal and made sure no one was around. He flew into his room and saw the gang was there waiting for him.

"Hey guys." Dil said.

"Where were you Dil?" Tommy asked.

"I decided to go into the ghost zone and see what it looked like inside." Dil stared at everyone and added, "It was the craziest place that I have ever seen in my life. I'm still going back but with more experience in fighting ghosts."

"Why?" Phil asked.

"The law is one of the main reasons. We don't know the law there so we don't know how to fight against the law in our defense." Chuckie sighed.

"I don't want you to go there Kimi." Chuckie said.

"What! I get to decide if I want to go or not Chuckie. You can't make me choose to go in or not." Kimi said frustrated.

"I think that this place will be dangerous to go into. I want you to be safe."

"I agree with Chuckie." Lil said. "Sorry Kimi but he's right."

Kimi was mad. She phased down to the basement and went into the portal. Dil and Tommy followed her and tried to stop her. She was crying on a rock in the ghost zone. Tommy looked around and saw that Dil was right. The place was so creepy.

"It's so creepy right?" Dil asked.

"I have to agree with you Dil. I was not expecting any of this." Tommy answered. They saw Kimi and tried to comfort her.

"He's not the boss of me. Why is he trying to protect me? I can handle myself fighting ghosts." Kimi said.

"Oh really?" Kimi heard a voice in front of her. She saw him and backed up to Tommy and Dil. "You three are new here I see. Being in the ghost zone and fighting against other ghosts that's against the rules." Walker smiled. "Guards get them."

Walker's guards came out and captured the three halfas or so they thought. The three fought back with the ecto beams. Walker smiled. The guards shot at them with their weapons. The halfas tried to not get hit by the beams, but they got captured.

Danny watched in his little show case. "I'm glad Dani is still there watching Walker." He watched Dani. She was a little devastated at Dil for coming back.

_I thought that I told you to stay out of the ghost zone._

_Hey, don't blame me that Chuckie got Kimi upset and made her run in here. Tommy and I chased after her._

_Well don't expect me to help you guys._

_If you don't help us what will your dad do?_

_Oh no, you did not just bring that up?_

_Look, we had to help calm her down if you don't help us people will wonder where we are. Our secrets will be exposed. I don't think he'll like that happen to us._

_Ok fine. You win._

_What's the plan?_

_You guys have to do a jail brake with some other ghosts in the jail around lunch time._

_Oh boy._

Walker sent the three into separate cells. Dil told the others the plan from Dani. Tommy thought that he was crazy to do it, and Kimi wanted to go home.

At lunch time the three had no idea who to talk to. Dil saw that Desiree sitting with two guys and a girl at one table. She saw him and smiled.

"Look who it is. It's one of the new halfas that is being trained by Danny." Desiree said.

"Well looks like the whelp had gotten me some new prey to hunt for later." One of the guys said.

"I remember you. You're the guy that Vlad wanted to hunt us down." Dil said.

"You're the one who shot my suit when I encountered the whelp and his daughter." Skulker said.

"This will be interesting to fight these children when I get some new technology from wherever they came from. I, Technus, will show them the meaning of the word fear with technology." Technus said.

"What is up with you and technology? I swear the girl with them just looks like she has been crying for some reason. I don't really care why she's a halfa, but I want to know why she was crying." The other girl came walking up to her and said, "I'm Ember and you are?"

"I'm Kimi Angel nice to meet you." Kimi said. The gang sat with the ghosts at the table and talked.

"Ok, I talked with Danielle. She said the only way for us to escape is to do a jail break." Dil told them.

"The last time we did that worked except we had the ghost child with us." Technus said.

"The whelp came up with the plan." Skulker said.

"Why don't we do what you guys did last time?" Tommy asked.

"Because Walker upgraded his weapons on the guards, no one can touch those things." Desiree said.

"Unless, I wish that we did the plan that Danny did last time and it worked." Dil said smiling.

"Your wish is my command!" Desiree said and granted the wish. Ember smiled at that plan.

Tommy and Skulker fought each other like Danny and Skulker did. Then Tommy flew up hit one of the guards and grabbed the stick. He threw it to Skulker. Skulker shot all the guards on the top trappings all of them. Walker came running through the doors with some guards and saw what was happening.

"This cannot be happening again." Walker said. The Lunch Lady came out of nowhere and pulled out a big chicken leg and knocked out the guards. Walker watched as his guards were going down left and right. Kimi shot down three of the guards that got back up. Skulker shot the front line of guards and captured eight of the fourteen guards. All the ghosts escaped from prison.

"You know girl. You're not that bad. I'll talk to you later, unless you want to come over to talk about why you came into the ghost zone." Ember said.

"I tell you later. I think that I better get home so my parents won't worry where I've been." Kimi told her. "I'll visit some time."

"Ok." Everyone flew off. Dani stopped in front of the portal back to Tommy's house. She waited for the others to get here. When they arrived she was happy.

"I'm glad that you got out. Nice thinking of making a wish to defeat Walker, but you guys better be ready if you enter the ghost zone ever again. Danny and I have a few friends here that you guys will meet in time. Have a good time at home and tell the gang that I said hi." She disappeared right in front of them.

"Well I better apologize to Chuckie for running off like that." Kimi said as they went through the portal. Kimi went home to apologize to her brother, and he apologized back for being over protective about her going into the ghost zone. Dil and Tommy made sure that their parents weren't around so they can change their form back to human before they were noticed.

Meanwhile at the ghost jail, Walker was frustrated to lose against three ghost halfas. "I will get my revenge on those three when I get all of my prisoners back. I will get them and that punk too if it is the last thing I do."

**Danny: They did it. *Starts dancing***

**Dani: Ok that is so wrong.**

**Me: I thinking of leaving. Want to come?**

**Dani: No kidding.**

**Me: That's all for now folks. Until next chapter.**

**Dani: *Kisses him on cheek* Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I have too much free time.**

**Dani: I'm bored.**

**Me: What do you want to do?**

**Dani: *Smiles at him and shoots an ice beam.***

**Me: Nice shot.**

**Dani: Thanks. He doesn't own Danny Phantom or those other characters.**

**Me: *Smiles***

**Dani: Why are you smiling? Oh snap! Story start NOW!**

The gang was at the Java Lava. It has been two days since the jail break in the ghost zone. Dil and Tommy have been playing on the computers while Kimi has been doing her job behind the counter with Chuckie. Phil and Lil had just left to go home. Kimi had closed the Java Lava leaving the four of them in the place.

"It has been two days now since a ghost attack." Tommy said.

"I know. I want some more action in fighting, but I'm glad that I was able to catch up in my sleep from the fighting." Dil told them.

"Why are you lacking in sleep?" Chuckie asked.

"Fighting ghosts take so much energy out of you especially at night."

"I know what you mean. I was worn out a little from fighting meat monsters that came from the Lunch Lady." Kimi said. Tommy's parents came through the door. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Pickles, why are you here?"

"We came to tell Tommy and Dil that we were heading to Amity Park to meet the Fenton's. They have some ghost weapons that we can use. I need to learn how to make ghost weapons so we can protect ourselves from any problems. Kimi and Chuckie's family are coming along with us." Stu said.

"Ok, I guess that we'll go pack our stuff then. Let's go guys." Tommy said. The four of them left the Java Lava and went home.

At Amity Park, Danny watched this happen. He decided to do his normal patrol with Tucker and Sam this night. The three went on patrol with Danielle. They ran into the normal fight with the Box Ghost.

"I hear a couple of families are coming to your house Danny. Is it true?" Tucker asked him.

Danny stared at him and said, "Yeah, Mr. Pickles had built a ghost portal and needs some training on how to build ecto weapons."

"I wonder if they have any kids." Sam said. Danny stared at her and smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"I remember my last encounter with his two boys. The Finster family is also coming. I met those two kids of theirs also." Danny said.

"How old are they?" Tucker asked.

"I say they are about three years younger than we are." Danny said to them. Everyone had said their goodbyes and had gone to their house. When he arrived he looked through his little portal, and he saw the families were on their way in a few minutes. "They will have to tell my friends to get their trust."

"I don't know if that is wise." Dani said. She appeared from the window into his room.

"I know that it's not, but they have to avoid getting captured by my friends."

"I wish that wasn't true. Don't forget about your parents either."

"Oh man, this is not going to be simple as I thought it would be."

Dani sighed, "I know dad. I wish it was too."

"It is time for you to get some sleep though."

"Oh man, I don't want to." Danny smiled at her.

"Too bad." Dani went to her bed in Danny's room. The bed was invisible to only humans though. Danny kissed her forehead and said, "Get some sleep now, I love you."

"I love you too dad." Dani said then fell asleep immediately. Danny smiled and watched her sleep for a few minutes before going to bed himself.

The next day Danny was looking through the portal TVs. Through one of his portal he saw that the families were coming. Another portal showed his friends coming to his house like usual. The third one was on Danielle who was still sleeping in her invisible bed. He watched the third one mostly. He liked watching his daughter even if she was in his room. He hated it if anything happen to her.

The RV had pull up to Fenton Works. Inside of the RV were the Pickles and the Finsters. He watched them come to his house and knock on the door. He watched his dad answer the door. They came into his house.

"I'm glad that you came over to learn how to make ecto weapons." Jack said.

"I figured the rest of the family will enjoy company while the two of us work on weapons to fight some ghosts." Stu said.

The four preteens all looked at each other then saw Danny come down stairs. He looks at them and nods. They watched him leave the building and walk down the sidewalk.

"Hey Danny, you should show the family's kids around town." Jack said.

Danny stared at the four of them. He waved his hand to follow him, and they followed him. Chuckie was confused at what was happening but followed anyway. The five ran into Danny's friends while walking down the street.

"Hey Danny, are these the children of the people visiting your place?" Tucker said.

"Yeah, this is Kimi," he points at Kimi "her brother Chuckie," Chuckie waves at them "Tommy Pickles," Tommy smiles "and Dil." Dil smiles at them.

"Nice to meet you guys." Dil said.

"I'm Sam, and the one with the PDA is Tucker." Sam said.

Danny's ghost sense went off. He looked around and saw that Dani was flying around until she saw him. She came down and changed her form in front of them. Sam and Tucker were nervous of explaining this in front of the preteens, but they were surprised that the four weren't surprised at what had happened in front of them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Dani asked.

"Oh normal as always, we had a few fights here and there." Tommy said.

"How have you guys handled your powers?" Sam and Tucker were just staring at them.

"What does she mean?" Tucker asked.

"Chuckie is the only one of these four that is not half ghost." Danny said.

"I was dared to go into my dad's ghost portal. Dil and Kimi decided to follow me into the portal so I wouldn't be alone to what was going to happen to me. When we got out we were half ghost and half human." Tommy said.

"I can't believe it. Some more people who need to be trained by Danny." Tucker said.

"Actually Tucker, they only need experience now with the powers that they have right now." Danny said.

"You mean to tell me they already have some training. I should have guessed. You sent Danielle to train them didn't you?" Sam said.

"Yes, he sent me. I was actually happy to do it too. I want to congratulate you guys again for escaping Walker's prison." Dani said with a smile on her face.

Sam and Tucker stared at them. Danny decided to speak before they could talk. "Yes, they got into a little trouble with Walker. He decided to put them in jail for being in the ghost zone since that they do not live there." The gang walked down to the Nasty Burger.

"Why is it called the Nasty Burger?" Kimi decided to break the silence when they arrived. Sam looked at her and shrugged. Tucker pulled out his PDA and shrugged as well. Danny just walked into the fast food place.

When everyone got their food, the four halfas ghost sense went off. _You four stay here._ Danny told them. He went into the bathroom and went after the ghost.

"What did he say?" Tucker asked. "We know he can talk to other ghosts with his telepathic ability." The three stared at him.

"He said for us to stay here." Tommy said.

"He doesn't want us to help since the beginning of a war that was caused by Vlad. A guy who was known as the chosen one ended the war with some side effects that happened on almost everyone. Vlad got his human half back, and we found out he forged some of the note that David wrote to him. I want my revenge, but dad will not let me fight for revenge no matter what." Dani said in frustration.

"Dude, I don't know what to say to that." Dil said honestly.

"There's nothing to say. The note told Danny to break up with me. I would go after Vlad to, but I restrained myself." Sam said.

"I thought Danny had to kiss you to make you not go after Vlad." Tucker said.

"I am seriously going to hurt you Tucker." Sam said. She grabs his PDA and throws it out the door.

"No! Not my baby." Tucker turns around and says, "I am going to tell Danny."

"He wouldn't care. All you do is play with your PDA."

Tucker was about to protest then he remembers. "I forgot to delete some pictures on there anyway. I had gotten some good shots of you two." Tucker grinned.

"Don't worry. Danny and I saw the pictures and put them in my picture book of us as a couple." Tucker stared at her in surprise.

"How did you get those pictures?"

"Danny took your PDA at night one time, and we looked at all of the pictures that you took of us."

"When was that?"

"Last night after Danny put Dani to bed. I caught him sleep flying into my room. I woke him up and asked him to get your PDA so that we can see all of the embarrassing you took of us." Sam smiled at the surprised Tuck. Dani just stared at them while the others were eating.

"When did dad start sleep flying?" Dani asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Sam said. Danny came back in the restaurant and looked at everyone.

"I saw Tucker's PDA outside broken. I'm guessing that Tucker got you angry again." Danny said.

"Yes, I got her angry again, and I wasn't planning on her seeing all the pictures that I took of you two alone." Tucker said.

"Well they were good pictures." Danny said nervously.

"You're lucky that they were the ones when you two went to the picnic or some special place for a picnic."

"The good news is that we should show these guys what it's like flying around town and fighting against more than one ghost. Sam said.

"I like to see them try." Dani said.

"We'll do it tomorrow. Right now let's get familiar with the town first." Tommy said.

**Dani: I hope none of those pictures are inappropriate?**

**Me: Are you kidding me. I am not stupid. They were just walking and maybe have a kiss here or there that's it.**

**Tucker: Hey, did you look at the pictures too?**

**Me: Right after I soaked Danny with a bucket of water and sucked Danielle in a thermos.**

**Sam: That's why she wanted the story to start right away.**

**Dani: No duh. Please review.**

**Me: That's my line.**

**Dani: Not again. Aaaaaahhhhhh!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Ok. I think we lost them.**

**Dani: Why was I sucked in again?**

**Me: For us to get away from everyone.**

**Dani: I could have used my powers.**

**Me: He would have followed you if I didn't do it.**

**Dani: He doesn't own Danny Phantom or Rugrats/All Grown Up.**

The next few days Danny helped the three out with their powers. Kimi learned how to make a force field. Tommy figured out he can make an ecto sword. Dil found out that he had the power of the fire element inside him. He couldn't access it yet, but he did learn how to make a ecto shield. A;; three tried to make a clone but failed miserably.

"Who would have thought that training would take so much energy out of you?" Dil said.

"Well for one thing I already knew that but never told you guys that this will take longer than you had anticipated on." Danny said.

Dani and Sam had decided to get some refreshments for everyone. Tucker was happy to get some food for his four o clock snack. Sam rolled her eyes. The preteens just stared at him.

"What? I need my energy from food." Tucker said.

"Yeah, you really need all that food." Sam said in a sarcastic mood.

"Tucker, do not even reply to that." Danny said. The preteens all looked at Tucker. They noticed that he didn't have his normal look on his face.

"Yes sir." Sam stared at him with a good smirk on her face.

"Tell him to do the chicken dance."

"Tucker, dance like a chicken." Tucker started to dance like a chicken would dance. Sam grabbed Tucker's PDA and took quite a few pictures. The preteens stared at Tucker dancing like a lunatic. "You can stop dancing and be back to normal." Tucker's expression stopped.

"What in the world had just happened?" Tucker said while rubbing his head from a little headache that he had just gotten from mind control.

"Dad mind controlled you again." Dani answered.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Then you should stop getting Sam angry from time to time." Danny said then smiled.

"I wish," Tucker stops to make sure Desiree wasn't around first. "I wish that you would stop using your powers on me because of Sam."

"Hey, he's my boyfriend, and he can do whatever he wants. He chooses the right things to do when it is time to do it though." Sam said then went to sit on Danny's lap.

Tommy and Dil looked at what was going on with a weird expression on their face. Kimi was just listening to the conversation while Chuckie was getting bored and fell asleep.

Suddenly out of nowhere a boy who looks like Danielle's age came out of nowhere. Danny and Dani smiled at him. "I'm here to tell you one thing Danny. Vlad's on the move to destroy you. He wants you dead, so he grabbed the thermos in the ghost zone guarded by Clockwork."

"Oh no, Vlad's going to regret doing that." Sam said.

"Actually Dark Dan isn't alone with Vlad. Dark Dani is coming too."

"Who is Dark…" Tucker started to say then realized who he was talking about. "You have got to be kidding me. How does she exist?"

"Vlad went through time to another time line and got her to join forces with Dark Dan. Of course they betrayed Vlad."

"This is not going to be good." Tommy said.

"Where are the families?" David asked

"I think that they saw a ghost at the Nasty Burger." Chuckie said.

Danny and Dani had wide eyes when he said that. "Oh no!" They said together. All five of them changed into their ghost forms and flew towards the Nasty Burger. David had teleported the three others there.

"I want you three to stay hidden." David told them. They nodded at him.

When the five arrived they saw that the families where all strapped to the boilers in the Nasty Burger. "They can't find out who we are T. If they do, I guess we have no choice." Dil said to Tommy.

"Well, well, well. I'm glad that you guys made it. I was wondering if you would come." Dark Dan said.

"Leave them alone Dan." Danny said.

"Too bad, glad she found the other three when she did." Dark Dan said. Everyone turned their face and saw the others were all captured except David. "My new partner would love to beat all of you up. Right my daughter?"

"Oh yeah, destroying these losers will be a piece of cake. Too bad that my boyfriend had betrayed the new me after a little accident I really miss him." Dark Dani said.

"What does he have to do with this?" Dani said.

"When I changed my form he left me because I was evil, but I don't care now since I still have my dad to take care of me. I would love to see the day when you turn into me."

"I will never become you. I would make sure that you are sent back to where you belong."

Both of the Darks shook their heads. "Too bad indeed, my daughter still loves him and wants to be with him, but he refuses to be with him."

"I think that I know why too." David said as he appeared behind them. "I left you because you wanted to rule the world with me. You wanted to destroy all of mankind and all the ghosts who refused to work with you two. He knows what is right and wrong, and I will never change that even if she turns evil or not." Everyone stared at him including the Darks.

"Why do you keep refusing me when I gave my heart to you?" She shot ecto beams out of her feet at David. "I sacrificed myself to you gave you everything I had in my live for you."

"Yes you did but there is one thing you didn't give me. You never gave up your evil side when you turned into this. You wanted everything that I never wanted. You had power beyond belief that I gave you, but all you really gave me was loyalty not obedience. Your evil came because of your evil dad. I would now destroy you because of this, but I can't. I can still change your life from this ever happening."

"I would love to see you try."

"Who said anything about me?" Dark Dani turned around just in time for her to get kicked by her younger self. She went back and hit the lamp post. The two went off in a fight of ecto speed. Dark Dani used her nature powers on Dani. Dani burned the vines with her new fire power which wasn't fully stable yet.

Danny and Dark Dan started to fight each other. The others were about to join him, but David stopped them. "They have to fight themselves."

"Then what do we do?" Dil asked.

"You guys have to stay and watch the fight and only fight if fired at." David told them.

Danny was teleporting all around Dark Dan. Dark Dan tried to get him but was failing miserably. Dark Dan saw his chance and fired his ecto plasmid beam at the preteens. David blocked his attack and deflected it back at him. Dark Dan went back and hit a building. Danny hit him with his ghostly wail knock Dark Dan out of commission. He sucked his evil self into the thermos with satisfactory.

"No! Dad don't leave me!" Dark Dani turns around. "Time to show no mercy." She shoots her ecto blast at the boilers blowing up everyone that was tied to it. She smiled in satisfactory. Then she was sucked into another thermos separate from her father's.

All five of the kids were crying. David looked at them and smiled. Dani looked at him and said, "Why are you smiling for? They are all dead. We could have saved them." She started crying again on his chest.

"Don't worry. They might not be alive, but you still have each other and matters more than losing almost everyone. You guys saved more lives than you would have if you guys became evil." He hugged Danielle tightly. "I wouldn't be the way I am today if I didn't learn this lesson also. I would have never seen you Danielle." She squeezed him tightly. "Oh and Danny, Sam was the only one who became a ghost besides Chuckie."

"You mean my girlfriend is now a ghost?" Danny asked.

David smiled and nodded. "My brother died but became a ghost too?" David nodded his head.

"Not all is lost for you guys, but you guys will have to move away from where you live." David said still holding on to Dani.

"We might of lost our families, but we still have each other right?" Dil asked.

"Yeah we still have each other. Where shall we go now?" Tommy asked David.

"I would invite you guys to my place except it is under construction right now. I will make arrangements for you guys to live in a certain city, and you guys might want to change your look from what it is now." David said. "I will be going right now, but I'll be back when you guys moved into the new town." David was going to disappear until he looked at Dani and smiled. "I'm only coming back to see you again Dani. I'll see you again." He kissed her on the cheek and left everyone there.

"I wonder where we're going to." Dil said.

David went and made a phone call and said, "Hey Fogode, I need you to rent a couple apartments for some friends of mine."

"No problem. Where?"

"Jump City."

**Me: It's the end of one story and the start of another one goodbye everyone this story is now over or is it?**


End file.
